Coming down
by FEMlNlN-E
Summary: 1ère partie d'une série pré-SQ De nouveaux événements viennent secouer Storybrooke et amènent Emma Swan et Regina Mills à revenir sur leur relation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le pouvoir du Ténébreux est relâché, Cora réapparaît après des mois de silence, tandis que tous la croyaient mortes. De nouvelles épreuves pour Emma et surtout, pour Regina.


**Hey ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai modifié le chapitre et supprimé celui qui vient après, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai modifié deux-trois trucs dans l'histoire mais le thème général reste le même ; Regina devient la Ténébreuse mais seulement, j'ai décidé de séparer l'histoire en plusieurs parties, tomes. Deux ou trois, je ne sais pas trop encore mais débutons d'abord avec le premier ! J'essaierais donc de relater au mieux ce qu'il se passe avant que Regina devienne la Ténébreuse, sa relation avec Emma et après, avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement comme il sera montrer dans ce chapitre. Vous l'aurez donc sans doute compris, ce chapitre marque les derniers événements du premier tome et nous remonterons dans le temps !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;)**

 **Enjoy your read !**

* * *

 **0\. Leaving Storybrooke**

Le vrombissement du moteur de la Mercedes fut la seule chose qui résonna. Les phares éclairèrent le panneau « Leaving Storybrooke ». Regina s'arrêta sur le bas côté, coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture. Elle hésita à avancer. Elle n'était qu'à seulement quelques mètres de la ligne et un seul pas pourrait suffire pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui venait de déraper.

Elle détestait les événements sur lesquels elle n'avait aucune emprise. Elle détestait ne rien contrôler, ne rien savoir d'une situation dont elle était la principale protagoniste. Ce genre de situation l'avait toujours amenée à faire face à la trahison d'une personne qui lui était chère. Son regard languissant et les traînées de mascara qui le soulignaient laissaient imaginer que cette fois n'avait pas échappé à cette constatation.

Emma l'avait trahi. Regina s'attendait bien à ce que les Charming ne la laissent pas tranquille vu l'état dans lequel elle était mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la blonde aurait préféré suivre leurs ordres aveuglément plutôt que de lui faire confiance. Six mois auparavant, ça ne l'aurait pas surprise mais elle avait cru percevoir, à travers leurs discussions presque muettes sur l'oreiller, que leur relation avait évolué. Beaucoup évoluée. Et elle se rendait aujourd'hui compte que, finalement...

 _Non._

Regina renifla, passa une main crispée contre sa joue. Elle fit un pas et un deuxième, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle s'étonnait même de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Elle allait oublier ou disparaître, ce serait aux caprices de la barrière qui entourait Storybrooke d'en juger, mais elle atteignait un point de non-retour et, elle l'espérait, le soulagement d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter.

Son regard se posa sur la ligne. Elle avait tout prévu ; Henry était chez Snow et Charming, soigneusement placé sous la garde de Emma Swan pour les deux ou trois jours à venir. Les dernières 72H qu'elle avait passé avec lui, conformément au planning qu'elles avaient toutes les deux mis en place d'un commun accord, avaient à la fois été les meilleures et les plus déchirantes. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien pu dire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir avec autant d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle l'aurait voulu ; rien que l'embrassade qui avait duré un peu trop longtemps sur le porche de son manoir avait éveillé les soupçons, elle en était certaines.

Regina avait placé un sort de protection sur son caveau. Il n'était pas lié au sang mais plutôt à ses désirs. Seuls Emma et Henry pourraient y avoir accès sans avoir à craindre d'une quelconque décharge trop puissante. Elle n'avait rien détruit des sorts, des livres, des vieux parchemins ou des nombreuses fioles. Même les cœurs qu'elle n'avait pas rendu battaient encore d'un même rythme dans la pièce la plus reculée. Regina les avait conservé pour eux, se faisant fureur pour ne pas tout détruire. Si jamais ils devaient faire face à une nouvelle crise, ils auraient au moins quelques objets magiques sous le coude, en plus de ceux que pourraient leur offrir Gold, sans pour autant que Cora y ait accès – _bien qu'elle s'imagina que sa mère aura vite fait de trouver un truc pour déjouer son plan_.

Elle déglutit. L'angoisse, la nervosité formaient une boule dans sa gorge. Le sac de nœuds était emmêlé par les souvenirs, la culpabilité, la peur. Il fallait qu'elle passe cette ligne mais tout semblait la retenir, sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait plutôt.

Regina avança d'un pas. La pointe de son pied effleura l'extérieur de la barrière à l'instant même où un étau se referma violemment autour de sa gorge. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'angoisse ou la nervosité. Ces sentiments-là sont puissants mais pas au point de vous soulever du sol.

 **\- Petite idiote !**

Son corps trembla de fureur. Ses yeux s'animèrent d'une animosité qui n'était pas la sienne, _plutôt celle du_ _Ténébreux_. Cette voix éveillait la rage dans chacun de ses pores, une rage qui n'était pas la sienne puisqu'elle tremblait d'effroi dans son fort intérieur. Elle lutta contre l'emprise de sa mère, autant sur son esprit que sur sa gorge.

 **\- Cora.**

Sa voix sortait presque d'outre-tombe. _Clic-clac_ , les talons imprimèrent les pas de sa mère dans le silence. Ça la frappa ; il n'y avait personne pour la sauvé. Aucun espoir à avoir, autant pour elle que pour les autres. Elle avait voulu franchir la ligne pour échapper à ce genre de destin et voilà qu'elle était tombée la tête la première dans le piège du renard. Elle aurait du le voir venir ; sa mère, plus que tout autre personne, avait appris à manipuler mieux que quiconque.

Cora Mills était habillée à la manière des gens de ce monde. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, du maquillage relevait son teint et son regard dégoulinant d'un amour simulé. Sa blouse était lâche, rentrée dans un pantalon long, noir et chic dissimulant justement des talons. Pas un plis, elle était tirée à quatre épingles comme se devait de l'être une femme de la famille Mills.

Regina fit la grimace. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'étau qui la maintenait dans les airs, sans une seule goutte d'oxygène.

 **\- J'ai tout fait pour que tu deviennes Reine, pour que tu es une meilleure vie et tu essayes de me fuir ?**

La brune retomba contre le bitume, le dos courbé dans la douleur. Reprendre autant d'air d'un coup était vital mais horriblement douloureux. Sa gorge la brûlait et la tête lui tournait mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de fixer sa mère d'un regard mixant peur et fureur. Regina et Ténébreux.

Cora s'agenouilla, passa une main sous le menton de sa fille. Regina eut un mouvement de recul. Sa mère la retint, avança son visage. Son souffle soulevait les cheveux de la plus jeune. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et imprima son visage d'une expression qui ne lui allait pas ; débordante d'un amour que Regina ne connaissait que trop bien. Il lui avait apporté de l'espoir là où il lui en aurait fallu le moins avant que sa mère ne la brise comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Il fallut croire qu'elle n'avait pas retenu la leçon car derrière la rage du Ténébreux, se dissimula sa propre part d'espoir. Elle avait tellement besoin de l'amour et la tendresse de sa mère que c'était plus facile d'y croire. Elle aurait pu lui résister, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Emma lui avait retiré les dernières envies de combats qui avaient pu lui rester. Elle ne voulait plus se battre et se laissa volontiers glisser dans les bras de sa mère, trop peu confortables pour lui apporter quoi que ce soit... Mais il fallait aussi croire que son état mental avait sombré.

Cora déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille. Elle étira un sourire tendre et mauvais. Son regard s'anima de malice, son plan bien en tête.

 **\- Toi et moi, ma chère Regina, nous accomplirons de grandes choses.**

La Mercedes explosa sous l'impulsion d'un simple geste. Le bruit résonna haut et fort dans le silence de la forêt. Lorsque le Shérif de Storybrooke, Emma Swan, les Charmings et les pompiers arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils ne découvrirent que la carcasse de la voiture de leur mairesse et Cora, depuis la glace d'un miroir de fortune, observa le visage de la Sauveuse se défaire lentement tandis que la réalisation la frappait.

Regina n'était plus parmi eux.


End file.
